New Beginnings
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are walking through town when a girl unexpectidly runs into them. Bringing with her, a whole new beginning to the group. Kenshin x Kaoru fic
1. Meeting Hina

New beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: You will soon learn that I don't own this I this is a very redundant thing that takes up a lot of my time.  
  
Notes: Well this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction so please be nice to me. And trust me this is the best I can do for now. Anyway the jest of the story is that a girl comes to the dojo with a haunted past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a quiet day for the Kamiya Kasshin teacher as she walked through town. To her right was a red haired man that was also known as Kenshin Himura. They were in town buying some Tofu for dinner that night.  
  
"Kenshin, it's nice out isn't it?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.  
  
"That it is, Miss. Kaoru," Kenshin said.  
  
Unbeknown to them a girl was just about to run into them...right about...now.  
  
As they collided, Kaoru was thrown into Kenshin, both landing rather ungracefully on their butts. The girl in question sat up abruptly and tensed at the human contact she had with Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
When Kaoru sat up and got off Kenshin she was rather aggravated at the girl. "What they hell..." but Kaoru didn't finish her sentence because Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru took a second glance at the girl. She was wearing a rather old and worn Kimono that was purple with numerous stains. Her long silky hair was tied up with a ribbon and her green eyes shined with fear. Something was frightening the girl to the brink of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry to have hit into you, I-I h-h-have, I m-mean I-I must be going now," she screamed as she got up and took off. Moments after she had run off two gruff looking men hosting swords ran in the same directions.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances before they too took off after the young girl. When they caught up with her she had her hands up in a defensive position but against swords her martial arts skills weren't working.  
  
"Leave her alone," Kenshin called out, this did nothing but distract the girl. Distract her long enough to give the men time to attack. Kenshin, realizing his mistake, quickly jumped in to defend her. He stopped the major part of the blow but they cut her and knocked her unconscious and into the river.  
  
"Kenshin take care of them, I have to save the girl," Kaoru screamed and jumped into the water. After a struggle against the current Kaoru was successful in dragging her out, just in time to see the two men with swords taking off.  
  
Kenshin walked over, "Is she okay," he asked as he kneeled next to Kaoru.  
  
"Well, she has a small cut and is a bit water logged but I think she'll be okay," Kaoru said.  
  
"Well that's good, what should we do with her?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kenshin you dummy, we are going to bring her back to the dojo, I must admit she made a very bad first impression but I am going to over look that," Kaoru said placing the wet girl into Kenshin's hands and walking off towards the dojo, the tofu forgotten.  
  
~*~The Dojo~*~  
  
When Kenshin and Kaoru had arrived at the dojo Kaoru went to undressing and re-dressing the girl and putting her to bed after bandaging her wounds.  
  
When Hina (The girl, I decided to give her a name because I was tired of calling her the girl) woke she was startled to find that she was in a house, in a room no less!  
  
What had happened, had she been captured. She sat up, there was a slight pain in her arm but nothing that she wasn't use to. Hina slowly stood and took in her surroundings.  
  
As soon as she heard a door opening she went into a defensive stance, no matter how much it hurt her arm.  
  
Kaoru was very surprised to see the girl up so soon but even more startled when the girl launched herself at Kaoru in an attack. Kaoru avoided her launch but was unable to stop the girl from colliding with the wall.  
  
Amazingly she still stood and prepared to fight again.  
  
"Stop this please, I am not going to hurt you, cut it out," Kaoru screamed. Hina dropped to her knees in exhaustion and nodded.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?" Hina asked out of breathe.  
  
"My name is Kaoru Kamiya, and you are at the Kamiya dojo, what's your name?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hina," she said flatly, she didn't want to give out any information.  
  
Kenshin entered the room a bit surprised to see the two girls looking as if they were about to bit each others head off.  
  
"I see you are up, are you feeling better?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Hina nodded, that was it.  
  
"We saved you and fixed you up; you would think you could at least act civil towards us," Kaoru said to her.  
  
"I am sorry," Hina said bowing her head.  
  
Kenshin looked hard at the girl, she was hiding something, and he wasn't sure what, but something.  
  
"Excuse me for my rudeness, my name is Kenshin Himura," he said with a slight bow.  
  
"I am sorry, it should be me introducing myself, my name is Hina, just Hina. Please don't ask for my last name," she said, head still bowed.  
  
"You aren't going to tell us your last name," Kaoru pushed, she would have gotten more in the sentence of the look Kenshin had given her hadn't silenced her quickly.  
  
"No, I can't, don't make me please," Hina said starting to cry. Kaoru felt bad now. To try and amend what she had done to upset the girl she knelt down and allowed her to cry to her. Kenshin sat off to the side in great thought.  
  
'What about her last name could possibly make her cry?' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
I don't think it's that bad...for my first try that is. I hope you all like it enough to actually review. 


	2. Learning a dark past

New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and that's all!  
  
Notes: Well, let me tell you this, I have softball after school and basketball at night, when I get time to write you all should be happy. Well I'm glad you like my story, here the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru held the girl until she cried herself to sleep. Then she placed her back down on the futon.  
  
"Something is troubling her deeply. It has something to do with her family, and those men that were following her. She needs to tell us, eventually, when she feels comfortable," Kaoru said and Kenshin nodded. Then they both exited.  
  
When Hina woke again it was late. There was no light in her room. 'Good, now I can leave without troubling those two and getting them in danger'. Little did she know Kenshin was already on guard along with Sano. As she left the room she ran right into the street fighter.  
  
"Help, get away from me, I had nothing to do with it," she screamed as she kicked and flailed her arms around.  
  
At the sound of her distressed voice Kenshin came running around the corner with his sword drawn. Seeing Sano he lowered it and let out a breath.  
  
"Please Miss. Hina, Sano is a friend of Miss. Kaoru and I, don't be frightened by him, he's not that scary," Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
Hina forced one out, all she wanted was this man to let her go, and when he wasn't looking she gave him a swift kick to the groin and jumped out of his hold. (x-o)  
  
Kenshin had to stifle a laugh and Sano bowed down to the girl. "As funny as I found that, it wasn't very nice of you Miss. Hina," Kenshin said.  
  
"I'm leaving, now," she said and went to go but Kenshin stood in-front of her.  
  
"Where will you go, do you have place to stay?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No," Hina said quietly. She looked away, she couldn't stay here, and it would put them all in a bunch of danger.  
  
"Well then you must stay at the Kamiya Dojo with Miss. Kaoru, Yahiko, and I. We could sure use a hand around this old place. I'm sure if you asked Miss. Kaoru would love a new student, you have a lot of potential," Kenshin said.  
  
"No, I can't you don't understand," Hina said.  
  
"We don't understand because you refuse to tell us, I swear you can't be putting us in more danger then Kenshin has in the past," Kaoru said coming out from behind the thin sliding door with Yahiko in tow.  
  
"My life...my whole family is in danger," Hina said flopping down onto the steps.  
  
"Take your time, we'll help in anyway we humanly can," Kenshin said as they all took their seats.  
  
"Well, what I said isn't entirely correct. That is, since I'm the only one in my family left. During the revolution my father did a lot of bad things, killing wise I mean. After the war he had forgotten it and settled down with his wife and three children, one of them being me.  
  
Our life was wonderful, until the men came back. They wanted revenge, money, and our lives. It was a quiet night...we had just finished eating dinner. Three or four men came bursting in.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Get down, all of you on your stomachs!" the first man in black yelled, he had a gun in one hand and a sword on his belt. The family did as told.  
  
The other two men went to tying the people up, hog style. They went to the little girl.  
  
"Hey kid, do you know where your mommy and daddy keep the money?" he asked Hina, she looked at him and spat on him.  
  
"Fiery girl aren't you, fine, I want you first," the one in the back said as he cut her bonds loose.  
  
*Back to the present*  
  
Hina started to break down crying. Kenshin and Kaoru tried to calm her enough so she could finish the story, it was doing her good to get it off her chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to dump this on you, I'll just leave," Hina said trying to get up.  
  
Yahiko surprisingly stopped her, "Stay here, you are safer here anyway, now if your ready continue telling us what happened."  
  
Hina smiled, then she took a deep breath, "Okay, so the man started to drag me up the stairs and into my parent's bed room."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances and then with Sano, they didn't do it, did they?  
  
"I knew what was going to happen at the time, I screamed until my throat was dry...I tried to get away I really did believe me," Hina said tears freely streaming down her face and her body convulsing with sobs.  
  
"They took turns and sessions until I finally couldn't take it anymore, they weren't done with me though. They...t-t-they dragged me back downstairs and tied me roughly to a chair. They, those bastards, they never thought I would be able to get loose, but I did."  
  
Kaoru was now crying and Kenshin was allowing her to use him as a support. Sano had a disgusted look on his face and Yahiko looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"The first man raised his gun...a-at, he raised it a-at my... my mother. He shot her, I tried to close my eyes, God how I didn't want to see. But they made me open them and watched her take her last breath," Hina had to stop and bring her knees up to her body and creating a ball. She cried for a long time after that, Kenshin told her softly that she didn't have to finish but she wanted to. She finally subsided her cries and pulled away from Sano's wet shirt.  
  
"She died, at least she didn't suffer...much. Then they moved to my sister, she was twenty at the time. He made cuts all over her body and she drowned in her own blood, it was horrible. My brother was the next one to go, they made his death quick, a single shot to the head, and God I miss them all.  
  
My dad...they saved him for the last...besides me. At first they beat him, he looked terrible, bruises all over and cuts as well. Then they slit his wrists, he didn't die still though, it wasn't deep enough. They watched him struggle, the color drain from his face. He turned to me and told me to take care of myself, mom, and my brother and sister. I turned to tell him that they were dead, but he was gone. That was it I had seen too much.  
  
As they left to collect the money and other things they left me alone, they didn't think I could muster enough to escape. I did, and I ran. For a few days I stayed out of sight and alone. When I did come out of the shadows they found me instantly, that's when I met you. I watched, I watched them all die, and I know I'm next." She finished with a tear jerking sob, then she collapsed in Yahiko's arms.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe she has gotten this far," Sano said with his fist clenched, he was angry that someone had done that to her. At such a young age, though she didn't tell them her age she couldn't be older then Sano.  
  
"That poor girl, my God, if it were me," Kaoru drowned out, unable to think about it anymore, she sobbed into Kenshin's front until she too fell asleep.  
  
"No harm will come to her here, that it won't. Sano, take her back to her bed and sleep outside her door, Yahiko, take care of Miss. Kaoru, I will watch the grounds" Kenshin said with a face that said, 'don't even try and talk back to me.'  
  
Yahiko helped Kaoru back to bed and watched her door (AWWWWWWWW) and Sano brought Hina back to her own room, situating himself in a very light sleep. (For Sano, is there such a thing?)  
  
Kenshin situated himself in a place where he could get to any end of the dojo in seconds with his God-like speed.  
  
They were poised and ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Remember, review! 


	3. Meeting the bad guys, the illness

New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, end of story.  
  
Notes: Um, you don't like it, oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Hina didn't wake for breakfast, of lunch for that matter. Kaoru got worried and went to check on her. When she opened the door she was bothered to find Hina's face flushed and her breathing labored.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru called, she was instantly worried when she saw Hina's body shake in pain. Kenshin came running in the room fearing that they were in danger. What he found was Kaoru hovering over Hina's distressed body.  
  
"What is wrong Miss. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he kneeled next to her.  
  
"Kenshin, she is burning up, send Yahiko to go and get Megumi, God, she is sure is burning, brink cool water with you after you tell him," Kaoru instructed. Kenshin nodded and got up and made his leave.  
  
"Wake up Hina, come on," Kaoru said shaking her slightly, the fact that Hina wouldn't wake up wasn't a good sign, she may not be a doctor but she knew that.  
  
Kenshin soon returned with the cold water, Kaoru sponged her softly.  
  
"K-Kaoru?" Hina's weak voice found Kenshin's ears. Kenshin turned to look to her and was glad to see her eyes open, he smiled at her.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru I think she has wakened," Kenshin said tapping Kaoru lightly.  
  
"Hina, I'm so happy you're awake! How are you feeling?" Kaoru said tears in her eyes.  
  
"I need to..." Hina said covering her mouth with her hand. Kenshin, understanding what she meant, helped her up and led her to a place where she could spill the contents in her stomach.  
  
The thing about throwing up is if you have nothing in your stomach to throw up, you just end up irritating your throat and sometimes, depending on the situation, you throw up some blood. In Hina's case the later was the occurrence.  
  
Kenshin, not really knowing how to help her, just rubbed circles on her back to try and comfort her. Kaoru came in a saw the situation. When Hina was finished spilling her guts Kaoru and Kenshin helped her back to bed.  
  
At this time Megumi decided to make her entrance. As soon as she saw the condition that Hina was in she rushed to her side. "Oh dear, how could you let this get this far out of hand Kaoru, I thought you had more sense then that. How do you expect to bare Sir Ken's children if you can't even take care of her?" Megumi went off on Kaoru.  
  
"Stop that Miss. Megumi, Miss. Kaoru did the best she could while we waited for you, please don't be mad at her," Kenshin said, he didn't like the tone Megumi was using with Kaoru, she had tried her best, that she had.  
  
Megumi didn't like the way Kenshin spoke to her and was about to say something when Hina moaned loudly and clutched her stomach.  
  
"This is worse then I though, she is suffering a severe case of some sort of stress related disease, there is nothing I can give her," Megumi said as she stood. "Try and keep her fever down and keep her comfortable, I have to get back to the clinic." And with that, she left the room.  
  
"Her past is causing her stress, could she, could she, d-die?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. Kenshin looked at her, his eyes showed it all, even Kenshin couldn't do anything to help.  
  
"God Kenshin, I feel horrible, if I had, if I had..." Kaoru started to cry uncontrollably and held onto Kenshin for support as her legs gave way. Kenshin caught her and lowered her down to her knees where she buried her face in his toned chest.  
  
"Now, now Miss. Kaoru, there is nothing you could do, like I told Miss. Megumi, you did your best," Kenshin said as he tried to comfort her.  
  
"I tried, but it may have not been enough, and now, she might die," Kaoru said.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin took turns looking after Hina, but eventually, as much as they tried to deny it, they tired out and had to allow Yahiko to look after her.  
  
Even as she tried to rest Kaoru was restless so she was soon back on her post. As she rung out the water in the cloth Megumi's words came back to her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"How do you expect to bare Sir Ken's children if you can't even take care of her?"  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
"I can't, and I won't," Kaoru said as some fresh tears fell. Kenshin stood at the door way, as soon as the words left her mouth he knew she was thinking about what Megumi said.  
  
It hadn't been a particular nice thing to say, after all it wasn't Kaoru's fault and she was feeling bad enough about the girl's condition. Kenshin sighed, what was he going to do...Megumi's comment had sparked his entrance in the Kamiya Kasshin master and now that he coming to terms with himself he realized his growing affections for her.  
  
'No,' he forcefully told himself, 'you are too stained for her, not good enough,' he repetitively told himself, as if he was trying to convince himself as well as Kaoru.  
  
"She's still out, I can't wake her," Kaoru's voice brought him out of his trance.  
  
"I see, and her temperature, how high is it," Kenshin said.  
  
"Worse then before, Kenshin were loosing her," Kaoru said as she stood to fetch new water.  
  
"Don't think like that Miss. Kaoru, she will pull through, I can tell, she is a very strong person. When she gets better you should think of taking her on as a new student, I bet she won't give you a hard time. And Yahiko could use a partner to practice with," Kenshin said as he walked with her to the well.  
  
"Perhaps, let's think of it that way, yes, I like thinking like this. When she gets better I can put her name on the wall, and she will get a wooden sword like Yahiko and she will show him what it means to respect your master," Kaoru said smiling for once. "Thanks Kenshin," she said.  
  
"For what Miss. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"For making me smile, for making life more bearable, and for just being you, the lovable man we all know," Kaoru said without thinking. "Oh and Kenshin," she said, more quiet this time.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
"Could you please not call me Miss. Kaoru, it makes me seem so old....and I'm not!" she said laughing at his expression.  
  
"Oro," Kenshin said.  
  
~*~OUTSIDE THE DOJO WALLS~*~  
  
Three men sit in the shadows discussing their business there.  
  
"She's in there; we'll get you now Hina Suzuki," one of the three men said.  
  
"What about the man, the one with the sword, can you take him down Seirou?" The big and ugly one asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me Yukiharu, Seirou will make him wish he was never born into this era!" The one with three teeth said.  
  
"Now, now Kintarou, there is no need to be cocky, that will get you in trouble," Seirou said, then the three disappeared as if they were never there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!  
  
I found the meaning of Kenshin's name and it made me laugh so I thought you might like to hear it:  
  
The name of Kenshin creates a very aggressive and independent nature, one with big ambitions, giving you original, progressive, large-scale ideas, salesmanship and promotional ability as well as the excellent business judgment which enables you to gain the financial accumulation to which you feel entitled. You have a versatile, restless nature, and could do any job well, although you would not like to do menial tasks. You are seldom satisfied and are always seeking something new. However, you do not know the meaning of relaxation, for when supposedly resting, your mind is forever active, planning out some new project or seeking new ways to improve your present enterprise. You could organize the work of others, though in your impatience to see the job done efficiently, you would likely step right in and do it yourself. Your intense, restless nature can bring on tension which affects the solar plexus and digestion, or the generative organs.  
  
I'll find the rest of the names...and if you review and ask nicely, then I'll put them on the next chapter. 


	4. health restored

New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, and I think this is a waste of time.I mean if I didn't own it for the last chapter then why would I own it for this chapter???  
  
Notes: Wow, I finally started to want to write for this story again, so here it goes. I actually did it because I told my cousin I did update the fourth chapter, and then I got home and I was like.um, I didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch in deep thought, Hina's life was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. Kaoru came out of Hina's room and sat down next to Kenshin.  
  
"How is she Miss. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked not moving his head to meet her gaze.  
  
"Her fever is still too high and it hasn't broken yet," Kaoru said not even noticing he called her Miss. Kaoru again.  
  
"So should get some sleep, that you should. I will watch her tonight," Kenshin said as he ushered her towards her room.  
  
"But Kenshin," she went to protest but Kenshin silenced her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I will care for her tonight, you can resume in the morning after you get some rest," Kenshin said, if Kaoru wasn't careful she would end up in the same position.  
  
Kenshin pulled open the shoji and entered Hina's room. Hina's face was tainted pink with fever and her breathing came out in ragged gasps.  
  
Kenshin took a seat next to her stressed body and rewet the cloth before placing it back on her head.  
  
"You need to get better, that you do Miss. Hina," Kenshin said as he sighed. "You have made Miss. Kaoru worry, that you have."  
  
Kenshin stayed awake all night watching over Hina, no changes in her condition however.  
  
In the morning Kaoru walked into Hina's room to see Kenshin swaying under the exhaustion.  
  
"You need to get some sleep too Kenshin," Kaoru said, silently scolding Kenshin for putting everyone above his own health.  
  
"I will get some rest later, I need to do some laundry," Kenshin said as he rose, he gave Kaoru a weary smile as he left the room, quietly closing the shoji.  
  
Kenshin was just hanging the last thing out to dry and Kaoru came running out of Hina's room in a fit of hysterics.  
  
"Kenshin, come quick, it's Hina," she called out, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no," Kenshin whispered as he ran into the room, he was worried that she had taken a turn for the worst, or worse. What he was not thinking about seeing was her getting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"See Kenshin, she woke up, her fever broke!" Kaoru called from behind him before giving him a hug.  
  
"I am glad to see you up again Miss. Hina, that I most certainly am," Kenshin said.  
  
"How are you feeling Hina?" Kaoru asked as she sat down next to the young girl.  
  
"I am feeling a lot better Miss. Kaoru, how long was I out?" Hina asked as she looked around. It was daytime, and by the exhausted look on Kenshin's face he seemed to have been up all night worrying about something. 'Was he worried about me? Why?' Hina thought to herself.  
  
"About a day, you surely gave us a scare," Kaoru said as she helped Hina stand, they were going to the kitchen for some food.  
  
"Kenshin, I know that you just finished the laundry but could you cook some lunch for Hina, I don't want to make her sick all over again," Kaoru said, she was obviously embarrassed that she might make Hina sick with her cooking.  
  
"You are too hard on yourself, that you are," Kenshin said as Kaoru helped Hina take a seat.  
  
"No, really Kenshin, we all know how well my cooking tastes and I want her to have something good in her stomach," Kaoru said almost pleading.  
  
"Yea, that's right, we all know how you're cooking tastes, if you can even call it cooking," Yahiko said as he entered the room, just done with practicing. Both Hina and Kaoru hit him at the same time.  
  
"Um, Miss. Kaoru will you please help me with the lunch then," Kenshin said, Kaoru turned her back to him refusing to answer his question.  
  
"Um, Miss. Kaoru, did you hear me?" Kenshin said getting a little closer, she still didn't move. Kenshin all of a sudden had an idea.  
  
"Kaoru, would you mind helping me prepare lunch?" he said with an odd grin, he liked the way that rolled off his tongue.  
  
"Sure Kenshin, lets get cooking," Kaoru said turning her full attention to him, happy that he had called her Kaoru.  
  
Hina and Yahiko were stuck together at the table, Hina decided to strike up a conversation, as much as she didn't like to talk to people she didn't know well, she also didn't like this weird silence.  
  
"So Yahiko, why are you so disrespectful to your master?" she asked, it was an innocent enough question.  
  
"What, I am, well, I am because, just because!" Yahiko said crossing his arms. Hina laughed, so he just liked giving her a hard time.  
  
"I see, um, how long have you lived here with Kenshin and Kaoru, and are they married?" Hina asked, she really didn't know all that much about the people she was living with except that she could trust them with her life for now.  
  
"Well, I have lived hear for almost six months now, and Kenshin and Kaoru, well everyone knows they should be together except them that it," Yahiko said, he had to smile; she hardly knew the two and thought they were a couple.  
  
"Oh, they would make a cute couple," she said offhand, and Yahiko had to nod in agreement. "So you practice swordsmanship here huh, what's that like?" she asked.  
  
"It's okay, I would rather learn from Kenshin, but Kaoru's pretty good I have to admit. Here you want to see?" he asked excited.  
  
"Okay," she said, she steadied herself and walked outside to watch him practice. She found a nice shady spot and sat down. Yahiko started explaining what he was doing and why as she showed her.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru watched from the window, it was funny how excited Yahiko was that someone had taken an interest in his swordsmanship.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru called them back in for lunch and they were both laughing as they re-entered.  
  
They set the food out and started to eat. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Hina, like a human, and Yahiko, like the missing link.  
  
"Wow Kenshin this is better then usual," Yahiko said in between stuffing his face. Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and decided to let her tell him the news.  
  
"Well actually Yahiko, I made that, with Kenshin's supervision and advice of course," she said as she watched Yahiko's expressions carefully.  
  
"Well, then it's very good Kaoru," Hina said she knew Yahiko was too proud to admit it.  
  
"It's edible for once ugly," Yahiko said and was rewarded by a bowl in the face courtesy to Kaoru. Kenshin and Hina watched with a nervous laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry it's so short, but you all deserved an update and my life is really hectic, so maybe the next one will be longer 


End file.
